Plastic FF7 Fans!
by Torture Rack Cloud
Summary: The title says it all! We are all turned to plastic! AAH! Read and review please!


**__**

Plastic FF7 Fans!

This is about all our favorite FF7 fans turned to plastic just like the lame Army Men series! Oh, and Cloud was turned to plastic too. And I've been turned plastic, too! OH NO! FUNNY! Oh, and some old schoolers come back!

These People Belong To These People:

Me: Me

Lila: Lila

Lucca: Squaresoft

Cloud: Squaresoft

Yuffie: Squaresoft

Reno: Squaresoft

Sephirouch: Fuzz Turk Inc.

Edgar: Squaresoft

Big Bug: The people in Providence who made the thing up

**__**

And now, on to the fic!

*creepy music playing*

Cloud: NO! I don't wanna listen to this!

Lila: Oh will you just SHUT UP! 

Reno: BLEH! *sticks tongue out at Lila*

Lila: HEY! Don't stick your tongue out at me, MISTER!

*suddenly, there is a flash of light, and-*

Lila: AAH! We're plastic! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Lucca: Hmm, let's see….if I use my flamethrower and add the vector…..

Yuffie: YOU GET CHEESE!

Lucca: YUFFIE! You made me lose my track!

Lila: Will everyone just SHUT UP! I'm getting a MAJOR headache here!

Edgar: Hmm, what a predicament! Yowza! Look at Miss July!

Big Bug: BUZZ.

Cloud: Arrgh! This stinks! Know any good jokes?

Me: I know one! About a nun and rabbi….

Cloud: NOT THAT ONE!!!!!!

Sephirouch: I think that a plastic party is in order! Anyone for chipped beef ala Sephirouch?

Lila: MMM! Yes!

Me: NO! They're probably burned or something!

Sephirouch: Quiet you!

Reno: NYAH NYAH NYAH!

Big Bug: Am I supposed to have any lines? Oh, by the way, Torture Rack Cloud wrote this only because he had no other ideas for fics and that after Cloud Channel 5 he had no ideas except to continue his other-OOOOOOOOOF!

Me: That's what you get, stupid bug! HAHAHA!

Lila: HAHAHA! Oh, by the way, I-OOF! I fall down! Jeez, too much caffiene! WHOA! YEE HAA!!!!!!

Sephirouch: Fuzz, anyone? I like funny fics!

Lila: Good for you!

Big Bug: I know! I'll give out trade secrets!

Me: Don't you dare!

Reno: Hmmph…….I find this very un-funny!

Edgar: What do you know, Turk Boy! HAHAHA! OOH! Miss October!

Lila: Can it, King Boy! *slaps Edgar*

Edgar: OWIE!

Big Bug: Torture Rack Cloud will son be coming out with a sequel to the hit fic Cloud Channel 5. It will be called Cloud Channel 6, and will show up very soon. Also, he is planning a-OUCH!

Me: Damn you, bug!

Lucca: I am a natural born genius, you know.

Sephirouch: Let's just hope no one sends cheesy B movies here!

Dr. What's-His-Face: HAHAHA! Time for a cheesy B movie!

Lila: HEY! You're not in this fic! GOODBYE! *slaps Dr. What's-His-Face*

Dr. What's-His-Face: OW! Well, goodbye!

Cloud: Might as well make the best of this predicament. Did you know Majin Boo turns people into cookies and eats them? COOKIES! BOOYAKA!

Lila: HUH?

Me: Uh…….

Lucca: Only I have the brains and wits to come up with a time travel machine this early in time. HAHA! I am really a genius, huh?

Big Bug: Part 3 of Cloud and Sephiroth will be up soon, and-OW!

Me: DAMMIT! SHUT UP, BUG!

Sephirouch: Anyone need a pain killer?

Me: Yeah. To take out this bug dude!

Reno: Hmm…….

Edgar: WHOA! Look at Miss December! Hubba hubba!

Lila: Edgar, you pervert! Get over here!

Edgar: Heh heh! I can't! I'm plastic, remember? HEE HEE HEE!

Lila: Oh, shut up!

Yuffie: Hee hee……I like coffee! CHEESE FUZZ BOOYAKA CHEESE FUZZ WHOOHOO WE'RE FLYING BOOYAKA CHEESE FUZZ!

Edgar: Huh?????

Lucca: Heh….genius. That's right! I'll go down in history!

Reno: I want to go on some mission that will put my life on my line for the sole reason that booze is the reward!

*everyone looks at Reno*

Lila: HEY! How can we look at him?!?!? We can't move!

Me: I'm the writer! I can do whatever I want!

Sephirouch: And don't you forget that, chums! 

Cloud: I am a bunch of floating ice particles!

Sephirouch: yes, you are! And fuzzy, too! What hair gel you use, Cloud?

Me: OOPS! Look at the time! Time to remove the plastic!

*Plastic goes away*

Lila: Hey! You mean…..we could have been free this whole time??!?!?!

Me: Well, uh……heh heh……*gulp* heh………

Edgar: DOGPILE!!!!!!!!!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *censored* Get the *censored* offa me! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

THE END!


End file.
